Spell Casting
by JazzyLittleMonster
Summary: A collection of moments between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.
1. Morning Afters and Marriage

_A/N: A big jump into the future. Adding this one in at the front here a long time after I started the rest of the collection, just because Spell Casting is my hold-all for short one-shots and it seemed like an appropriate place to put this little piece._

* * *

Remus lay with his head cushioned by his wife's soft chest. Their baby was tucked into the crook of her arm, for his were too tired to support Teddy's weight this morning, gurgling happily. Remus felt so happy himself that he almost wanted to gurgle along with their son.

Dora's wristwatch beeped and she jumped in alarm, sending Teddy into a fresh fit of delighted gurgles. Her hand that was smoothing through Remus' hair reached behind his head for the nightstand, picking up a small vial of potion.

"Open up," she tipped Remus' head back gently, and he felt the potion slide down his throat. The taste was bitter, but made a lot sweeter by Dora's soft kiss that followed it.

"Who's got a kiss for dad, Teddy?" She tickled his tummy and swooped Teddy across the bed to press his impossibly soft and delicate face against Remus' cheek. Remus was sure if Teddy knew how to move his mouth into a kiss he would have, for his son seemed pleased to be bumping faces with his dad. He reached out a delighted finger to poke Remus in the eye curiously.

"Ahgd," he said; the closest he'd come to saying dad yet. Dora was thrilled.

"Clever boy, Ted-o!" she swooped him back to the crook of her arm looking pleased as punch. "Ahgm," he said, pulling one of Dora's fingers towards his mouth eagerly, which Remus took as his attempt at saying mum to play fair.

Remus already missed the smell of his son's head so close to his; he found he couldn't get enough of it. He burrowed into the blankets around their middles, and further into Dora as she resumed stroking his hair tenderly, sending waves of relaxation through the thick lead of his headache and tired body. She hummed a little tune to herself, Teddy contributing with accompanying gurgles and Remus sighed into her middle in pure bliss.

He'd never been a man of great aspirations, and in this moment couldn't believe he would ever get any luckier.

Dora pressed another kiss to the side of his head, her gaze moving over him with lazy concern as it always did when she gave him epic cuddles the morning after. He felt as safe and comfortable and soothed as when he was a little boy and his own mum would take care of him, his parents letting him sleep in their bed, the days after his very first terrifying transformations.

_"Mum," he said, "What will it be like when I grow up and have to look after myself on my own?"_

_His mum hummed softly as she tucked the blankets up tight around him and slipped in next to him, guiding his head to rest on her chest while she stroked a loving hand against his headache._

_"One day, Remus," she said, "You'll have a nice kind wife to take care of you."_

_"No I won't," he replied earnestly, frown lines that were far too old for his young face creasing his forehead, "Nobody will want to marry a werewolf, mum."_

_His mother's heart broke at the quiet acceptance he spoke with. Remus was a good delicate considerate little boy and she'd always thought he'd make some lucky girl a perfect husband. Lycanthropy or not._

_"You'll see," she insisted, with that fierce optimism that only lives in a mother's love, "You'll find yourself a lovely young Witch and then you'll see."_

_He didn't respond and his mother knew she hadn't convinced him, but she couldn't make those promises to him; all she could offer was hope._

Remus pressed a kiss into Dora's chest, approximately above her heart, curling himself more completely into her. The comfortable solidness of her warm body supporting his made all the difference between feeling like a man and a trainwreck. She always seemed so old in these moments, older than him, so capable, her bright insistent love so very much more care full with him than the trips and jolts she usually made in her youthful exuberance.

"You have no idea how wonderful this feels, Dora," he murmured lovingly, gratefully into her abdomen, where he rested his head and closed his eyes.

"I have a pretty good idea actually," she said to Remus. And to Teddy added, "Silly dad, I'm here too, aren't I?" He glanced up to see her wink at him, feeling her hand run up the back of his neck and deft fingers massaging through his hair again, then back to his neck and stroking his earlobes soothingly.

His eyes grew impossibly heavy, and he just had time to smile at her in what he hoped was an endearing way and glimpse Teddy gummily chewing on a strand of her purple hair.

"Mmyyaaahhmmmted'sgoingtohaveahairballmm..." he managed to mumble through a yawn, before he fell into a blissfully heavy sleep.


	2. What's In A Tonks?

"You never call me Tonks anymore. Even when it's not Nymphadora." He glanced up and she was looking at him pointedly.

He raised his eyebrows over the Prophet.

"I married you didn't I? You have my name now. Maybe I should start calling you Lupin."

He didn't mention the rush of pride he felt at that middle part, instead chuckling at the last part.

"That's silly."

She was always to the point.

"Yes it is, Dora."

She smiled in spite of herself at the lovely way he said it, like he was Summoning the stars.


	3. A Collision Meeting

Spell Casting

_A collection of moments between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks._

_Author's Note: Remus and Tonk's first meeting, as I imagine it. About a year pre-OOTP._

_The characters are the property of J K Rowling and her publishers._

"Two Butterbeers please Rosmerta!" Tonks grinned at the bar maid, and fished a few galleons from her cloak pocket.

Taking hold of the drinks, she nearly managed to make it to the table, before crashing head first into an approaching wizard.

"Oh! I'm so sorry..._scourgify_!" she mumbled, pointing her wand at the unfortunate individual.

Her embarrassment turned to utter horror, as she realised that her victim was none other than Albus Dumbledore!

"Professor! I'm so sorry! I didn't..." Tonks trailed off in dismay, but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled pleasantly.

"Not at all Miss Tonks. I understand completely. And there is no need to call me 'Professor'; I understand you're an Auror now?"

Relieved, Tonks smiled "Yeah, it's my first week! Just having a get-to-know you drink with my new partner over there, Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Ah yes"

"Well, we _were _havng a drink" Tonks looked miserably at the considerably empty bottles of Butterbeer.

"Let me take care of that" said Dumbledore, cutting off her protest and heading to the bar. He indicated the man who was already standing there,

"This is my companion, Remus Lupin."

Tonks smiled politely and held out her hand, "Wotcher Remus, pleased to meet you! Dumbledore was kind enough to offer to replace these" she held up the empty bottles "Even after I crashed into him! I'm such a clutz" she explained, "Think I must've been born clumsy."

The man, whose shabby grey jumper was visible through his thin, worn robes, smiled, making the lines on his tired face crinkle pleasantly. Tonks thought he looked a little peaky, but his greeting was warm and cheerful,

"Hello..."

"Tonks" she supplied.

"Tonks, it's my pleasure."

He certainly was a gentleman. Tonks smiled as Dumbledore handed her the Butterbeers.

"Thanks Prof..I mean..Dumbledore! And I really am sorry. Hopefully won't happen again. See you Remus, good to meet you!" she chirped, as she bounded off.


	4. Reintroduction

Spell Casting

_A collection of moments between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks._

_Author's Note: Takes place at Tonk's first meeting upon becoming a member of The Order of the Phoenix. Mad-Eye Moody is assigned to take her around the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, where they are all assembled, and introduce her to her fellow members.Whilst doing this, she comes across someone who seems familiar..._

_The characters are the property of J K Rowling and her publishers._

"...And this, Nymphadora, is Remus Lupin."

Wincing visibly at the use of her first name, Tonks turned to greet the next Order member. He looked familiar

"Wait, we've met before."

He smiled at her recognition, "Indeed we have, briefly. However, I don't remember your hair being so...charmingly pink."

Tonks giggled unconsciously, suprised at the enthusiasm of her own reaction. Remus really had something about him, a kind of cultured charm that was indefinable and very attractive. It stretched beyond his shabby attire and drained features, and made them come alive.

"Oooh yeah, I was going through my punk purple phase, wasn't I?...I'm a metamorphmagus, you see." she explained.

"Oh, really?" said Remus. He seemed lees shocked than people normally did when they found out for the first time; more _interested_.

"A convenience for the indecisive young witch" he quipped with a smile, and Tonks found herself chuckling again.

"So you prefer the pink then?" she asked playfully.

"Well, it's hard to say. They're both rather fetching...But I'm sure hundreds of styles are on a lovely young witch like yourself"

By the blush in his cheeks, and the way he became very suddenly interested in his feet, taking a large gulp of Mead, Tonks guessed that he did not pay compliments such as this regularly. Normally she would have tried to save his embarrassment by making a joke or throw-away comment. But around Remus Lupin, she found herself unexpectedly tongue-tied. Luckily, Mad-Eye hadn't finished the round of introductions, and began to usher her over to Emmeline Vance.

"When you're done flirting, Lupin, we have a meeting to conduct" he grumbled as they went.

Turning awkwardly over her shoulder, Tonks called back to Lupin, "Nice to see you again Remus! Talk to you later!"


	5. Friends at Fortescue's

Spell Casting

_A collection of moments between Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks._

_Author's Note: This one is set during OOTP, on the day that Remus and Tonks escort Harry to the station for the Hogwart's express._

_All the characters are the property of J K Rowling and her publishers._

"Remus, if you ever had kids, what would you want their names to be?"

Tonks twirled a bubblegum-pink spike between her fingers as she watched two fair-headed boys chase each other along Platform Ten. The sun was warm through the dusty glass panelled roof of the station, and reflected brightly off the heads of Mr and Mrs Weasley, bobbing along in front of them. Even further in the distance, the silhouette of a rather large and excited black dog bounded towards the exit. They had just taken Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys to the Hogwarts Express, and were enjoying a leisurely walk back.

Casting a sidelong look past her spiky pink fringe, Tonks saw Remus looking wistfully at the boys, a far-away smile on his face. For a second he seemed to be giving the question serious thought. But then he assumed the collected, tragically cheerful persona that Tonks had come to expect from him, and turned to her, squinting slightly in the sunlight.

"Oh, I don't know" he chuckled hoarsely. "I don't expect I'll have to worry about that anytime soon."

Tonks didn't quite know what to say to that, so she said nothing and gave a small smile.

"Well, one thing's for sure. When I have mine, their names are going to be strictly monosyllabic and un-embarrassing."

Remus laughed, and she grinned, enjoying the sound.

"You know," he mused, "I'm awfully peckish."

As if on cue, an enormous gurgle erupted from his stomach, causing Tonks to dissolve in giggles. He cleared his throat politely, a magenta flush exploding in his cheeks, and a look of mild horror upon his face.

"Please excuse me. I'm so sorry about that. It's never happened in company before!"

Tears streaming from her eyes, Tonks staggered and grabbed hold of Remus' arm to keep her balance, as she struggled to catch her breath. He took hold of her elbow and guided her a few steps, until she had calmed down enough to walk unaided.

Gradually, her breathing returned to normal, whilst Remus' embarrassment faded, until they were both left standing there chuckling companionably.

"No worries Remus, me too" Tonks managed eventually, patting him on the back. Their eyes met, and Remus couldn't contain a grin, though he didn't know why. Tonks continued brightly,

"If you fancy it, we could stop by Florean Fortescue's on the way back - now that Guard Duty is over.Diagon Alley's not far, and it's a gorgeous day."

Looking over at Padfoot, who was now harassing a ticket inspector, Remus nodded.

"Certainly, that would be lovely. And I'm sure Padfoot would appreciate the time outdoors."

"Great!" chirped Tonks, linking her arm through his, and picking up their step to catch up with the Weasleys. Remus found he was smiling again, and let himself be dragged along.

In fact, he reflected, as he loosened his waistband after two delicious servings of "Fortescue's Spectacular Sundae Sandwich", he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much in a few hours.

It was only early afternoon; the air was warm and the light breeze refreshing as Padfoot led the way back to Grimmauld Place. Tonks had linked her arm with his again, which he didn't mind at all. Already it felt natural; like it would be wrong if it weren't there. As they walked in comfortable silence, he replayed their morning together, smiling to himself as particularly pleasant bits flashed into his mind. In particular, he had laughed harder than he could remember - maybe since Marauder times - when Tonks had tried to demonstrate the technique of her favourite Quidditch player and knocked Florean Fortescue flying. It ended with Tonks in on the floor, covered in in mixture of five sundaes, strawberry sauce dripping from her nose; and a swift use of the _scourgify_ spell!

Tonks, who was uncharacteristically silent, was also reliving the incident; remembering the boyish glee with which Remus had chuckled. He had looked at least ten years younger, almost mischievous, and she had really liked it.

She was interrupted from her reverie by Remus' hoarse voice. He spoke softly, tentatively, almost at a whisper.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier" he said.

She turned her head to see that he was gazing at his feet, not rudely but in concentration. She had the impression that what he was about to share with her was of great importance. When he spoke, there was a weight to his words, and a distant dreamy quality,

"Ava, for a girl. And James, of course, if it was a boy."

Briefly, Tonks wondered what he was talking about. Then she remembered her question. At the time it had been a throw-away conversation maker, she hadn't thought particularly about it. It surprised her how important and private this topic seemed to Remus. Thinking about his comment in response, she supposed he wasn't considering having children as a possibility. Probably because of the werewolf thing. It was a shame, she mused, and didn't realise as she voiced her thoughts aloud,

"You'd make a brilliant father."

He looked at her for a second, their eyes meeting and some kind of silent understanding passing between them. They both smiled. The rest of the walk to Grimmauld Place passed in the same comfortable silence, broken only by Sirius' cheerful barks.

Tonks felt that she'd become a lot closer to Remus Lupin that morning.


	6. Book Club

Spell Casting

_A collection of moments between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks._

_Author's Note: Tonks brings Remus his tea. Decided to write this one in the present tense, for no particular reason. Big thanks to Twinsmom and SS-Shipper for their lovely reviews :)_

_The characters are the property of J K Rowling and her publishers._

The fire crackles and sputters a few feet away from the old, dusty sofa on which he is perched. He is nose-deep in a novel, "Wilbur The Warlock's Most Grave Misconception" by Merveline McGoval. She pokes her head over his shoulder from behind, peering with interest at the battered paperback.

"I didn't know you read stuff like that Remus" she says next to his ear.

He looks around in surprise, "Oh, actually it's quite fascinating."

She laughs and raises her eyebrows dubiously. "No really, it is. You can borrow it after I've finished if you don't believe me."

"Okay, I will" she replies, still chuckling. She places his milky tea on the arm of the sofa, sloshing it precariously when she attempts to insert a coaster beneath it.

He smiles, wiping the drops of tea from his sleeve with a hankerchief.

Later that evening, she is just getting into bed, in the baggy tshirt and old shorts which she calls pajamas, when she hears a knock at her bedroom door. (She has begun spending enough time at Grimmauld Place to consider it "her" bedroom.) Pulling back the duvet, she trips over a fluffy slipper as she goes to answer it. He smiles when she opens it, and his smile grows into a slightly bashful grin as he takes in her attire. Unself-consciously, she runs a hand through her messy pink hair.

"Done" he says, and presents her with the novel he had been reading earlier. "Thought you might enjoy a little night time reading."

"That was quick!" she chuckles, "Thanks"

He smiles again. He has a lovely smile. "Yes, once I get started on a book, I don't like to stop until I've finished. I could read all night if necessary."

"You know, I used to be exactly the same when I was little"

"When you were little?" he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah" she replies, notquite catching his meaning,"Until I was about twenty actually"

"Ah twenty", he sighs dramatically.

"Oh shut up Remus, you make yourself sound old" She pats him on the arm, and feels him tense very slightly.

"Well, goodnight", he inclines his head politely, and looks pleased at her smile.

"Night Remus, thanks for the book" she calls after him, as he starts up the stairs to the second floor; his room.

"You're welcome" he calls back.


	7. Subconsciously Becoming

She is becoming more and more involved with Remus Lupin. When she hears them talking about him at work, her ears burn, and her head clouds with rage, and she jumps in to defend him.

He is becoming more and more accustomed to Tonks' presence. When he reads a book, he imagines what she'd say about it. When something interesting happens, he makes a mental note to tell her about it.

When she has to miss their nightly game of wizard's chess for Guard Duty, he misses her. He tries to read, tries to help Molly with the housework, tries to drink and reminisce with Sirius, but she never leaves his mind completely.

Sat with Kingsley in the cold and damp, she wonders what he is doing; if he is playing chess with someone else, and whether he would prefer to be playing it with her.

Entirely unconsciously and accidentally, they are beginning to mean something to each other.


	8. Saturday Mornings

She licks the sugar from her lips and glances down at the pile of information in front of her. The rich smell of coffee warms and relaxes her. It's a smell she has come to associate with him, after all the mornings they've spent reviewing orders and mission information at this table. The dark wood is warm from the shaft of sunlight peeping through a crack in the boarded windows, and she can still taste the sugary sweetness of that well-deserved doughnut on her tongue.

He is humming softly, a familiar pleasant tune, and the papers rustle as they both shuffle idly through them. But apart from that, it is comfortably silent. She can feel his eyes on her, watching, as she turns over a mission briefing for Hogsmeade next weekend. He doesn't stop humming, and even takes a sip of his coffee now and then, but he watches steadily, with interest. She feels important, desired, and a warmth spreads across the back of her neck and the tops of her ears. It's a slightly uncomfortable feeling, but she likes it too much to look up and meet his eye. She knows that if he's caught looking he will get embarrassed and look away. And she wants him to carry on looking.

Well, ideally, she wants him to sweep the papers and coffee to the floor, leap across the table and snog her senseless.

But she'll content herself with looking. For now.


	9. First Kisses

Their first kiss is an accident.

A brush of lips to say goodnight. At Christmas, in the snow.

Actually, no. It is planned. He's nervous, mumbles a bit of poetry and pulls her into an embrace.

That's not right either. She corners him after weeks of frustration, feet firmly planted, small strong hands on his shoulders, and demands that he snog her senseless before she breaks out the Bat Bogey Hex. It's after an Order meeting and Moody is only a few feet away; back turned but eye swivelling wildly.

It's not really clear how it happens.

Nothing is really clear anymore. It's a wonderful, hazy, terrifying, sweet oblivion. He hopes that it will last forever, and at the same time knows that it should never have started. She wants to own him completely, and at the same time knows there are parts of him she will never reach.

Nothing is exact, or certain. But, for now, they are happy.


End file.
